


Ошибка

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Сломанный компас [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alternate Universe, Gen, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin are Best Friends, Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Omega Verse, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Не так Минхо представлял себе свою жизнь в тридцать с лишним лет. Когда-то он и подумать не мог, что останется один, с ребенком на руках и без излишка средств к существованию.





	Ошибка

От банки успевшего уже немного согреться пива на поверхности стола остаётся мокрый след, когда Минхо делает глоток и медленно ставит её обратно. Он неловко убирает протянутые ему деньги в карман и криво улыбается.

— Спасибо, Чан. Я отдам с зарплаты, ты же меня знаешь.

— Знаю. И именно поэтому можешь не торопиться.

Даже если Бан Чан так говорит, Минхо не может. Ему и так стыдно брать в долг у друга, не первый уже раз. Не то чтобы они сильно в чем-то нуждались, просто незапланированные траты в этом месяце сильно ударили по бюджету. А тут ещё Чонин вырос из очередной одежды, но Минхо успокаивает себя тем, что, по крайней мере, это значит, что ребёнок хорошо питается. Он бы себе не простил, если бы не мог даже прокормить родного сына.

— Вот поэтому мне всегда твердили, что рожать надо от истинного. Тот даже если бросит, будет хотя бы платить алименты.

Минхо устало проводит по лицу и опускает голову на руки. Все же ему очень повезло, что у него есть Бан Чан, который поддерживает его что морально, что материально с самого рождения ребёнка, несмотря на то, что сам воспитывает мальчишку-погодку с его Чонином. С той разницей, что тот рос, окружённый любовью обоих родителей, и с самого детства был хоть тихим, но открытым и дружелюбным ребёнком, раз смог найти подход даже к Чонину. Феликс для своих, Ли Ёнбок для всех прочих, души не чаял в младшем, возясь с ним, как с собственным братом, и Чонин отвечал взаимностью. Минхо, конечно, и сам старался при любой возможности радовать сына, но он прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что таким активным, общительным и улыбчивым Чонин стал именно благодаря старшему.

— Ну послушай, — Бан Чан сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, — многие пары создают семьи, не являясь истинными. И заводят детей, и живут всю жизнь...

— Значит, это очень умные люди. Которые не совершают ту же ошибку, что и я.

— Ошибку?..

Мужчины одновременно вздрагивают, когда за их спинами хлопает дверь, ударяясь о стену. Минхо испуганно ловит растерянный взгляд сына, застывшего на пороге кухни, и понимает, что на этот раз правда виноват.

— Чонини, я не это имел в виду! Ошибка — не в смысле ты, в смысле... Энни! — крик Минхо разбивается о равнодушный взгляд и закрывшуюся за спиной Чонина дверь. Мужчина обреченно падает обратно на диван, с которого успел вскочить, и бьется затылком о стену.

— На этот раз я действительно облажался.

— И не поспоришь, — вздыхает Бан Чан, но все же ободряюще сжимает его колено. — Но я уверен, что он выслушает тебя позже, когда успокоится.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что я имел в виду? Он не так все понял. Я никогда не считал его ошибкой! И никогда не жалел, что решил оставить ребёнка, я...

— Я знаю, — серьезно кивает Бан Чан. — Конечно же, я знаю. Я же был с тобой все это время, как-никак. А то, что ты ошибся, отдав своё сердце последнему мудаку... Бывает. Главное, что ты смог в итоге собрать его обратно по кусочкам и подарить сыну. Разве нет?

Минхо какое-то время молчит, прикрыв глаза, и мысленно проклинает все, что приходит в голову: своего первого альфу, оказавшегося трусом и сволочью, собственную глупость, переходный возраст Чонина, больше похожего на бомбу, готовую взорваться при любом неловком движении. А Минхо никогда не отличался особой аккуратностью.

— Ты прав, — в конце концов вздыхает он и благодарно смотрит на друга. — Я поговорю с ним позже.

— Вот и молодец. А мы тогда пойдём. Я ещё обещал Феликсу заехать по дороге в спортивный магазин.

Минхо понимающе хмыкает. Феликс, которого Чонин уже перерос в свои тринадцать, не отличающийся особо крепким телосложением, по настоянию отца с самого детства занимался боевыми искусствами, и Минхо иногда думает, что это наложило отпечаток и на его характер. Потому что каким бы тихим большую часть времени Феликс ни был, когда обижали кого-то из его близких, он особо не церемонился. Совсем как сейчас, стоя в прихожей, уперев руки в бока и преграждая отцу дорогу.

— Ну и что случилось? Почему Чонин плачет?

— Во-первых, — хмурится Бан Чан, — смените тон, молодой человек. А во-вторых, не вмешивайся в чужие дела, которые тебя не касаются.

— Не касаются? Мелкий давится слезами в своей комнате, а меня это не касается?!

Феликс обращает на отца возмущённый взгляд, который Бан Чан мужественно выдерживает, и отвечает тем же.

— Чан, — вмешивается Минхо. Не хватало ему только ещё одной ссоры в его доме. — Успокойся. Феликс не сказал ничего плохого. Тебе бы гордиться тем, что воспитал такого сына. Я рад, что у Чонина есть такой друг.

Бан Чан смущенно тушуется и согласно кивает, но Минхо видит мелькнувшую на его губах почти незаметную улыбку отцовской гордости.

— А вы все же поговорите с ним, — ворчит Феликс напоследок перед уходом и хмурится — совсем как его отец несколько секунд назад. — Не знаю уж, что у вас произошло, но Чонин не станет плакать из-за ерунды.

Это действительно так, и у Минхо разрывается сердце, когда он думает о том, что его ребёнок уверен, будто отец его не любит и считает ошибкой. Он весь вечер готовится, думая, как лучше донести до него правду, продумывая слова, переделывая их и снова отбрасывая. Нужные никак не находятся, и в конце концов Минхо машет рукой, смирившись. Он надеется, что Чонин его поймёт, даже если он сам запутается в своих мыслях и в самом себе.  
Потому что единственная ошибка, которую Минхо может совершить в своей дурацкой жизни — это потерять Чонина.  
Но, решает он, с него ошибок уже, пожалуй, хватит.


End file.
